Stargate: Online Alpha Mag 2
by GMLink
Summary: One year after the events in Alpha Mag 1, Major General Jeffrey Francis Link finds himself and his Alpha Mag team between wars. Atlantis has called war against Earth which has called war on Stephenos, and a new Goa'uld threat has risen to conqure all


Authors Note Stargate: Online is a BYOND (byondDOTcom) MMORPG created by Yurgeta. This does not have anything to do with the Stargate: SG-1 Television show. Stargate: Online plays out in a different reality than the television show. The characters mentioned are either characters created and played by members of the game or were made by the Author specifially for the Fan Fiction. For more information, visit stargate-onlineDOTnet And now, on with the fiction.

**Alpha Mag, Armory – 1352 GMT**

Major Brian Jeffrey Smith grabbed his bullet proof vest out of the locker holds as he strapped it on over his dark blue jacket. "All right team, listen up," he said as he double checked the pockets on his vest. At 25, he was about five foot seven inches, tan, and an athletic nut. He had black hair and green eyes. His hair, however, was usually unkempt, another reason why he preferred to wear a hat. "We're to go to P9X485 and find AM-1. Strictly search and rescue. Where the hell is my radio?"

"Second shelf," Captain Megan Alexis Johnson informed him.

"Ah," Smith replied as he grabbed it and put it on his vest pocket. "Thanks, Captain."

Johnson was 23, five foot three inches, tan, and was interested in the latest trends, which including kicking back on her Nintendo Gamecube and playing other officers at Super Smash Bros. Melee. She had long blonde hair, which she usually tied in a ponytail, and royal blue eyes.

"Anyways, strictly search and rescue. General Link will finally be grateful for us this time," Smith informed again. He turned to another one of his teammates. "You ready, Lyndon?"

"Yes sir," Airman First Class James Lyndon replied. He was 19 at five foot nine inches, tan, and still had a diet to start. He wasn't fat, per say, just a bit chubby. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Lyndon turned to another member. "Can you put my pocket knife on my belt? I can't reach that far back."

"Sure," First Lieutenant Ryan Anthony replied. He was 22 at six foot three inches, African-American, and had a crazy metabolism. Every once in a while, the entire team would all pass whatever was left of their meal to Anthony, who would gobble it and ask for seconds. He had red hair and hazel eyes.

"Okay, everyone gear up. We leave in ten minutes," Smith informed as he grabbed his MP5 and walked out the door.

---

In the Gate Control room, Master Sergeant Jim Richard Watson worked on the gate dialer program on the computers. He was 26, five foot five inches, Irish, and was always about his work but liked a wild side. Since Alpha Mag wasn't strict on regulations, Watson had decided to keep his hair a dark blue color, which no one understood why. He also had brown eyes.

Technical Sergeant Jamie Anne Ryan walked over and sat next to him. She was also 26, five foot five inches, tan, but she had a nice crush on Watson. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. "Hey Watson, watcha doing tonight?" she asked.

"I'm working here until someone relieves me, and then probably going to sleep," Watson replied getting the coordinates for P9X485.

"If you're not busy. Want to go to Quapotek? I heard it's a fancy world, filled with a nice hill where you can stare out into the sky on a nice night," Ryan asked.

"Sorry, Ryan. Not tonight," he replied.

"On the contrary, Watson. I think a little time off from Alpha Mag may be the best for you," a voice came behind him. Standing behind him was Second Lieutenant Ryan Jonathan Yim. He was 27, five foot eleven inches, and Japanese. He put his hand on Watson's shoulder. "In fact, when AM-2 comes back with Link, I'll inform him that you need some time off."

"Thank you sir," Watson mumbled.

The AM-2 team walked into the Gate Room, in front of Gate Control. "AM-2 all set for departure," Smith informed.

"Watson, dial the gate," Yim said. Watson started to input gate coordinates into the computer as the Stargate came to life, encoding the chevrons. The seventh chevron locked as the Stargate activated. A blue vortex shot out of the gate and retracted into the event horizon. "AM-2, cleared for departure," Yim informed.

"Let's go!" Smith told his team as they ran up the ramp and into the event horizon of the Stargate.

**P9X485 – 1402 GMT**

Smith, Johnson, Anthony, and Lyndon all exited the event horizon on the Stargate on P9X485 as they took shelter, not knowing what they'll get into. "All clear," Johnson informed.

"Okay, I'm guessing they're in that big temple off to the south. Anthony and Lyndon, guard the gate. Johnson, with me," Smith informed as the two of them ran off.

After climbing a small hill and traveling into a dense forest, they came to the entrance of a large temple. It was in the shape of a pyramid and had about a dozen Jaffa guards making sure the entrance was secure.

"How are we going to get through that?" Johnson asked, fixing her hair.

Just then the entrance to the door blew open as smoke starting pouring out. Staff and Zat weapon fires could be heard, but the two couldn't see what was going on, due to the smoke.

"Move!" a voice rang out. Coming out of the smoke was AM-1, which consisted of Major General Jeffrey Francis Link, Colonel Andrew Steven Reeve, Major Randy Michelle Green, and Second Lieutenant Kayce Remer.

"General!" Smith rejoiced.

"It's about time, Major!" Link shouted as he ran past the two. Smith and Johnson got up and followed after them.

"Anthony, dial the gate back to Alpha," Smith said over his radio as staff weapon fire flew over their heads. Smith and Johnson turned around for a bit as they returned fire, but quickly turned around to catch up with AM-1.

"I told you if we don't contact back in an hour to come and get us, not three," Link informed Smith as they ran out of the forest and into the open field towards the Stargate. They saw that the fifth chevron was encoded.

"Sorry sir, but you guys have pulled miracles before," Smith replied as more staff weapon fire flew past them.

The seventh chevron locked as the Stargate activated. Anthony brought out his GDO and punched in the code. "It's open!" he declared as Lyndon and he ran through the gate.

Smith and Johnson kneeled down near the steps of the gate and opened fire apon the crowd of Jaffa running after them. Link, Reeve, Green, and Remer all entered the gate. Smith and Johnson both stood up as they jumped through.

**Alpha Mag – 1404 GMT**

Smith and Johnson both came through the gate as they tumbled on the ramp. "Shut the iris!" Link commanded. An iris, built into the area of the event horizon, closed off the Stargate. There were a couple of thumps on the iris itself, every thump indicated another Jaffa who entered the gate and was killed by the iris. The gate finally shut off as Link helped Smith to his feet, Green helped up Johnson. "One hour, not three," Link informed.

"Yes sir," Smith replied.

"Smith, he's only kidding," Green informed him.


End file.
